Rising Breakdown Sphere: Attack of the Skulls
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: The story takes place after, Celestial Noise Detected.


Rising Breakdown Sphere: Attack of the Skulls

* * *

A couple of months after they took over Rellekka, Aizen was looking at a map of the Fremennik Islands that was bundled up together.

"Gin, it says the islands are either a block or twenty feet apart from one another." Aizen said.

"That's because they are." Tousen said walking in.

"It also says the islands can be tall? What does that mean?" Aizen asked.

"If you sail between them they are high up like canyons. The top of the Islands is just tropical while in between along the walls and such have the bridges and villages, even built-in places into the rock." Tousen said.

"What a strange place to live. Who owns it?" Aizen asked

"No one. It's just fishers or regular civilians that live there. Except some in Rellekka say they're some gang activity there. Team Skull is what they go by." Tousen said.

"Interesting. I guess we will have to make sail over there." Aizen said.

"Right. They have no airship tower." Tousen said.

"We leave tomorrow." Aizen said getting up from the chair and walking off.

"Sir you have mail." Tousen said to him pointing at the table.

Aizen took it and kept walking looking through it.

Aizen looked at one letter that was written by something called the Royal Family.

Before Aizen opened it he was interrupted by Jessica who walked up and kissed him.

"How are you?" Aizen asked kissing her back.

"Pregnant." Jessica said showing the bump.

"So I see, from now on I need you here in Varrock." Aizen said.

"And let you get in trouble?" Jessica asked.

"Jess do not argue with me about this. I want you safe." Aizen said.

Jessica huffed.

"Okay fine but I want Gin and Tousen with you at all times." Jessica said.

"I can do things without them." Aizen reminded her.

"Well, I just don't want to risk it." Jessica said.

"Relax I will be fine, I promise." Aizen said.

Jessica and Aizen both hugged for a few minutes before having to go on their duties.

"See you tonight." Aizen said giving a wave.

As Jessica was walking off, Aizen was thinking and looked back at her.

"When you going to pop the question." Gin said right behind him.

Aizen startled fell back and rose up to his feet quickly.

"Don't do that- and what question?" Aizen asked.

"Marriage." Gin said.

"I'm sorry but I am to be a tyrannical ruler and thus marriage is off the table." Aizen said.

"That isn't true." Gin said.

"I know I'm trying to say anything at this point. Besides I don't want her to get scared of me when I ask the question." Aizen said.

"You love her and she loves you." Gin said.

Aizen kept quiet and looked at the dusk sky.

Gin just looked at him and walked up patting his shoulder.

"I love her so much." Aizen said.

"Get a ring, ask her to marry you, boom." Gin said.

Gin walked off leaving Aizen to think heavily on this and walked to the balcony putting his hands on the railing and kept looking at the dusk sky.

The next day, Aizen was at the Rellekka docks with a few of his guards walking around talking to one another and one behind him just waiting.

"A few of the guards are going with us. Hidan and Harribel weren't doing anything so I invited them to come with us." Gin said walking up with Tousen.

"Just us five?" Aizen asked.

"Taking over the islands will be easy." Gin said.

"What about this Team Skull gang on the islands?" Aizen asked.

"Usually people with a gang name like that are amateurs." Gin said.

"The ship is ready!" Hidan shouted waving to them from one of the Viking ships.

They got on the ship and a few guards began to row while two of them were just patrolling the deck while Tousen was driving it.

"Magitek compass shows where to go." Tousen said looking at it.

"Keep her steady, it's cloudy but no storm on its way as the weather keeper said." Aizen said.

Hidan was wearing an eyepatch grinning standing on top of a cannon.

"Arr matey I-" Hidan began to say.

"I am the captain of this journey! Take that thing off!" Aizen yelled.

Hidan mumbled and took it off.

"Sir what if we get tangled up in a pirate fleet?" Tousen asked.

"Then we trick Hidan into pretending he's the captain." Aizen said.

Tousen just smirked and Aizen gave a soft chuckle.

"I can hear you." Hidan said standing at the stairs.

"Good, that way I won't repeat myself when the time comes." Aizen said.

"How long till we get to the islands?" Harribel asked.

"Three hours. The ocean is a bit rough and the wind isn't in our favor." Tousen said.

Aizen sat down sighing.

"We can take turns steering." Tousen said.

"It isn't that, it's something Gin told me today." Aizen said.

Tousen noticed Gin wasn't on the deck and at the bottom of the ship and looked at Aizen.

"What did he say?" Tousen asked.

"Asking Jessica to marry me." Aizen said.

"Do it?" Harribel asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I do it's just, I don't think it's the best time." Aizen said.

They looked at Aizen and kept quiet going back to whatever they were doing.

"Hey." Hidan said making Aizen look at him.

"Whatever you decide we are with you." Hidan said.

"Thank you. For that, we shall have Gin become the captain if we get boarded." Aizen said.

Hours later it was afternoon and misty around the near-joined tall islands.

"I don't see any docks." Aizen said.

"We have to go between the cracks to find one." Tousen said.

As he carefully guided the ship through the narrow to wide to narrow sizes of the canal, they saw a shark fin nearby swimming in front of them.

"I think the people here are idiots to live like this." Aizen said.

They noticed a wooden bridge above them and some people with lanterns looking down at them.

Then they saw more lights from the mist and it showed to be homes connected or in part of the rocky canyon with more bridges seen around and small piers on each side.

"Wow." Aizen said looking around.

"This is marvelous." Harribel said.

"They're fourteen islands here, many waterways. It's deep by the way below us so do not drowned." Tousen said.

"I see moss grows around too. No upkeep." Aizen said.

"No need, there hasn't been a ruined building here- yet." Tousen said.

"I see two people are fishing with a shark just lurking beside them." Aizen said.

"Perhaps the sharks have gotten used to the people by now." Harribel said.

"Here's an empty spot." Tousen said moving the ship up against the wooden pier.

Two guards got out tieing up the ropes to the poles and everyone got off leaving just two guards at the ship to wait.

"Ah, we made it." Gin said walking from the bottom of the ship.

"Indeed, now we begin our take over." Aizen said looking out at everyone around.

"People hear me! I am your new ruler now! This region now belongs to Varrock!" Aizen yelled.

Everyone kept on their business and a few men nearby were fighting over something.

"That's odd." Harribel said.

"What the hell is going on? They won't listen?" Aizen said.

Aizen noticed someone walking and immediately just off and killed that person in front of a few other people but they didn't seem to care.

Aizen threw the body in the water and looked at the others.

"I am feeling insulted." Aizen said.

"No offense buddy but we aren't scared of you like we are Team Skull." One man said.

"So if I was to destroy them?" Aizen asked.

"Sure I guess we'd fear you then. But hey good luck fighting those guy's." The man said and walked off.

"Seems we need to find the Team Skull leader." Gin said.

"There's only one place to go to find gangs." Harribel said pointing to a pub nearby.

"How stereotypical." Gin said.

"Want to bet on it?" Harribel asked.

Gin just shook his head.

"I thought so, come on boys." Harribel said walking into the pub first.

As they walked in they noticed a variety of different people sitting around drinking or playing cards.

In one corner were two men with the same outfits that had what looked like a skull bandana over their mouths.

Aizen approached the bartender and nodded over to the two men.

"Are those two apart of Team Skull?" Aizen asked softly.

"Yes, they are. Best you avoid them if you know what's good for you stranger." The bartender said.

Aizen just shrugged and they walked over to the two that gave them a look as if to say, fuck off.

"I want to see your leader." Aizen commanded.

They both just walked away and stood outside.

"I don't think this is a good idea to pest them." Tousen said.

Aizen walked outside and grabbed one of them by his collar.

"You will take me to your leader!" Aizen yelled.

They both grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the water.

Harribel immediately sliced both of them across their backs killing them and her and Gin helped Aizen out of the water.

"Damned angst teenagers!" Aizen shouted.

"Great they are dead." Aizen said.

"But we know what their members dress like so that's a start." Harribel said.

Nearby, two more Team Skull members were watching what happened and looked at one another only to then run the other way to their leader.

They later ran through a foggy bridge then to another bridge and finally into a wooden house attached to the rocks and deep inside was a young guy with dyed white hair and gang-like clothes with dark circles around his eyes. He sported a gold skull necklace.

"Guzma sir, we have a situation." One of the Team Skull members said.

"Speak." Guzma said counting coins.

"Blymy and Kurru both died by a woman with big tits and a sword." The one said.

Guzma looked at him with a confused look.

"Say with a sword and exclude the tits okay?" Guzma said to correct him.

"What do we do? There are four others with her, and what appears to be guards." The other member asked.

"Four others and guards huh? Sounds like Aizen must have come to port. Let's run them off our islands yeah?" Guzma said grinning.

The two Team Skull members then grinned and walked off while Guzma got on his linkpearl to contact the other Team Skull members.

Gin heard a strange noise nearby and seen a small boat with two propellers and a sail coming toward them.

The sail angled differently and the small boat hovered over the water becoming a miniature airship. It had one front cannon with lines of small cannonballs below.

"Look out!" Gin shouted.

They all jumped into the water as the small boat flew over and missed their heads.

The sail had a Team Skull symbol on it.

People were running indoors.

"You did it now!" One man shouted at them and closed the door.

Four other small Team Skull boats soared out from the sky off a bridge and down toward them shooting their cannons.

They quickly ducked into the water and under a pier before climbing out and running.

"What do we do?" Tousen shouted.

Harribel used her reiatsu to cause some damage to a nearby Team Skull member making him crash and explode at the rock wall.

Suddenly they saw twelve more coming from below and up between the rocks of the islands and people running on bridges to get away.

"Holy shit!" Hidan shouted.

Hidan spun his scythe and threw it while holding its coil and sliced one of the propellers off while a small skull boat zoomed by and it crashed into another skull boat when going out of control.

Then the boats got into a strange formation rapidly firing cannons.

Everyone ran on the other side of the bridge just in time before it exploded.

Harribel spun her sword and created a yellow aura of reiatsu around it and then swung it causing a wave of power to shoot and slice down two skull boats that were headed toward them and the debris just flying around them.

They all went inside of one of the buildings and kept running to see two of the skull boats hovered in front of the building and began to shoot rapidly.

"This is madness!" Hidan yelled as they ran through different hallways to avoid the chaos.

Hidan was met with a punch to the face as he turned the corner.

Five Team Skull members on foot began to attack Aizen and his friends.

Two of his guards got sliced down by their short swords and one of them got blasted by a cannon from behind.

They noticed one of the skull boats flying in carefully.

Aizen pointed to a nearby hallway and they ran for it.

Two more of his guards got killed just leaving the five to get away.

Gin used his sword to immediately slice down some wooden boards and they all quickly climbed into an airshaft and went inside while crawling and make it to another section of this area inside of the rocks.

"Holy shit." Aizen said taking a moment to think.

"They have some strange small airships, one seater that can shoot one hell of some firepower." Gin said.

"They must have magitek in them." Aizen said.

"We can't stay here for too long, they are looking for us I bet." Harribel said.

They then heard a strange noise and shooting out of the ceiling was two of their skull boats.

"They sure can get in wherever they want! Even through the rocks!" Hidan shouted.

Harribel used her same slice ability again shooting reiatsu right into the machines blowing them up.

Aizen turned around hearing a noise coming from the stairs and they quickly ran outside and across another bridge.

They ran through a few other buildings out another side and down some stairs before stopping behind some crates.

They noticed one skull boat flying between the canyon on the side they were on and landing on the water and surfing to the left out of view.

"They are well organized for just a gang." Tousen said.

"Means they aren't as stupid as I thought." Aizen said.

"Taking these islands is going to be a pain." Hidan said.

"Should we leave and come back with more forces?" Harribel asked.

Aizen looked at them with a frown.

"We are to be feared across the planet, we can handle a few damn angst kids and their petty small one-seater airships." Aizen said.

"We need to find their leader, we should try to follow at least one of them." Gin said.

"No, what we will do is stay here until night, that way they may think we just left." Aizen said.

"Then we lurk and find them?" Gin asked.

"Yes." Aizen said.

The group got settled and sat down behind the crates and waited for five hours till it was dark.

Tousen looked around and beckoned the others to follow.

"I see two sharks over there eating on one of our soldiers, they must have dropped them over there." Tousen said.

"Bastards." Hidan said.

They walked slowly along the piers and up the wooden stairs into other buildings and out the other side looking around till they found two Team Skull members walking up some stairs and headed to what looked like a dirty tavern with moss growing on the outside.

"They went in there." Gin said.

"Guy's I see a few patrols going around, we best hurry after this last patrol and get in." Harribel said.

"Once we do, expect that patrol to come back and attack us if they see commotion inside." Aizen said.

All five broke through the doors only to alert over a hundred Team Skull members inside and each of them grabbing their daggers or crossbows and began to attack.

Five of them were on their linkpearls calling in for back up.

"How many of these guys are there!?" Hidan shouted slicing down one after another.

"This is surprising!" Aizen said slicing down a few at a time that came at him.

Suddenly six skull boats flew in through the glass and all other members got out of the way of the rapid cannon fire being barraged in.

Harribel charged her reiatsu in her blade and swung it causing a slash of reiatsu to fly and slice the skull boats into an explosion killing their operators as well.

The other members began their close combat attacks.

Gin swung his blade rapidly killing more of them than the others.

After minutes of fighting, there were only twenty Team Skull members left and five of them took off running into the back rooms while the others stood at the doorways to defend them.

"They know they are losing now." Tousen said.

Aizen ran at a few of them cornering them and slicing them quickly while Gin did the same to the other group.

Hidan and Harribel ran into the two different doorways while Tousen ran back outside.

"We need to find the leader." Aizen said.

"I will head down to find Harribel and Hidan." Gin said rushing down one of the doorways.

Aizen walked outside and once he was crossing a bridge he felt the bridge wobble.

Aizen looked back to see Guzma with a rapier pirate sword with a smirk on his face.

"Killing my men and women was a mistake." Guzma said.

"They attacked first." Aizen said.

"You lie. I know who you are and why you are here. There would have been a fight either way because I'm not giving up my territories." Guzma said.

Aizen felt another wobble and two Team Skull members were behind him, both females.

"For our brothers and sisters!" Guzma shouted.

Both women attacked first leading Aizen to raise his foot using his heel to block two of their strikes and his sword to block Guzma's blade.

Aizen swung his blade around and figured to take a risk and immediately sliced the ropes to the bridge making it crumble.

The two females fell into the water below while Aizen grabbed onto the rope to hold on with Guzma doing the same.

Guzma kicked Aizen's face knocking him onto a platform.

Aizen rolled to his feet before Guzma struck down at his face and both began to sword fight while Aizen walked backward watching his footing.

The two females that fell into the water climbed out and ran upstairs and such to reach them.

Suddenly a skull boat soared off the water and headed toward them and fired its cannons at Aizen.

Guzma ducked while the cannonballs flew by.

Aizen ducked and used his reiatsu to strike the pilot of the skull boat making it crash into the two females that were coming up and crumbling the platform slowly.

Aizen and Guzma again fell and this time into the water.

Aizen swam back to the pier only to be dragged underwater by Guzma and the two fought underwater briefly before coming up for air and still swinging their blades while floating.

In the dark, a shark was swimming toward them.

Aizen noticed a glimpse from the water moving and a lantern nearby revealing the movement of the water.

Aizen quickly kicked Guzma's stomach underwater and propped off the pier.

Guzma nearly got up only to be dragged underwater yelling.

After a few bubbles, there was blood coming up to the surface and Guzma's hand was seen floating up before the shark came and ate that as well.

Aizen sighed sitting on the pier step and laid back to take a breather.

"Sir!" Tousen shouted running down the steps.

"I'm fine, just out of breath." Aizen said.

"Team Skull has been destroyed, sir. I think there were over three hundred gang members." Tousen said.

"Quite a large gang. Their leader is dead and that means we rule this place. Spread the word." Aizen said.

"You got it. Gin contacted Rellekka to send some guards here already." Tousen said helping Aizen up.

Aizen got up and grabbed a nearby towel of sorts and patted his face only to put it back.

A few hours later, the sun was peeking through the canyons.

Hidan woke up yawning looking around to see some Varrock Guards walking around.

"You fell asleep when- ugh men." Harribel said walking away from him.

"Woah hold on! I slept because we accomplished our mission!" Hidan shouted running after her.

"I'm sure that's why." Harribel said.

Hidan just mumbled.

Harribel put her sword to his neck.

"Speak louder." Harribel said.

"E-eh, I uh just mumbled that I uh, I hurt my toe!" Hidan said.

"You suck at lying." Harribel said placing her sword away walking away.

"Okay fine I'll tell you what I said, I called you a bitch." Hidan said.

Harribel pulled her sword out again glaring at him.

Hidan crossed his arms.

"I dare you-" Hidan said.

Hidan immediately ducked from the incoming swing.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Hidan shouted.

Harribel sighed and walked off with Hidan following a few feet behind.

"It's obvious why you can't have a girlfriend." Harribel said.

"Oh please! I can have whoever I want!" Hidan said.

Harribel pointed to a redhead who was nearby chatting with a few people.

"Go have at it." Harribel said.

Hidan looked at the redhead then to Harribel then took a breath walking up.

"Hello there I am-" Hidan began to say.

"Hidan, get your fucking ass over here!" Aizen shouted.

"Going." Hidan then said and ran off to Aizen.

"Moron." Harribel said.

Aizen was waiting with his arms crossed.

"Yes, sir?" Hidan asked.

"We are heading back to Relleka. The Fremennik Islands are ours." Aizen said.

"Can you tell Harribel I can have whatever woman I want?" Hidan asked.

Aizen just stared at him for a moment before turning around and walking off.

"Idiot." Aizen said.

"Look just so you don't look pathetic how about I take you on one date- just one." Harribel said to Hidan.

"Oh, the woman asking the male huh?" Hidan said cocking an eyebrow with sarcasm.

"Okay if you don't-" Harribel began to say.

"No no I'm okay with it." Hidan said waving his hands.

"Good. One date that's it. Educational, nothing else." Harribel said walking around him.

"Yeah yeah, sheesh." Hidan said walking behind her.

Gin and Tousen looked at what just happened.

"Do we tell-" Tousen began to say.

"Let Aizen see for himself to believe it." Gin said.

Two days later.

Aizen was sitting outside at the local general store in Varrock while sipping on tea and reading the newspaper with Dengakuman sitting on his shoulder snoozing.

Jessica walked up and rolled her eyes sitting beside him.

"Says here the Fremennik Islands now have a new trade route and ownership, aka yours truly." Aizen said with a grin.

Jessica kissed his cheek.

As Jessica was talking, Aizen looked up to see Gin nearby pointing to his ring finger and then pointing to Jessica then back to his ring finger to indicate to Aizen to ask her to marry him.

Aizen glared at Gin and by accident, he ignored Jessica's words.

"Aizen?" Jessica asked.

"Huh?" Aizen asked.

"D-did you just ignore me!?" Jessica asked puffing her cheeks.

"No, I uh was uh, you know just- thinking about Dengakuman right here." Aizen said.

Aizen thought to himself 'smooth' in sarcasm.

Jessica glared at him and rolled her eyes.

The two was silent and Gin was still doing the indicating to Aizen.

"What the fuck is Gin doing?" Jessica asked.

"Being Gin." Aizen said.

Gin then gave them both the bird and Jessica got up chasing after him.

"Get the fuck back here you piece of shit!" Jessica shouted.

Aizen just sighed.

Dengakuman woke up.

"Ask her to marry you already!" Dengakuman shouted making Aizen have ringing in his ear.

Aizen noticed Dengakuman immediately back to sleep and frowned looking back up at the sky saying nothing.


End file.
